


Wait For Me To Come Home

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Des is in this too but he doesn't say anything and isn't really mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform, New York, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, bobby's a meanie, but harry sings it, but he's there ok, ed sheeran - photograph, i cried when i re-read this oops, i love ed sheeran alot, narry memories, so much fluff its unreal, soz bobby ilyt, soz ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from SmilingNiallxxx on Wattpad - "Could you do a narry based on photograph by ed sheeran??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me To Come Home

Harry and Niall had been friends since they were in nursery and had been going out since the start of year 11 at school - they were awkward little teenagers who were both friends but too shy to admit that maybe they felt something more for each other.

Until finally one day when Harry had had enough and admitted to Niall how he felt and was shocked to find out that Niall felt the same and 3 weeks and 3 dates later, Harry asked the magic words "will you be my boyfriend?" And Niall replied with the magic answer "yes".

  
Since then they'd been even more inseparable than when they were just friends and were quickly known to be the cutest couple at school.

  
When choosing what they wanted to do when they left college, they'd both always had a passion for music however, Harry wanted to go further and become a singer whilst Niall was comfortable with being behind the scenes as a producer. Harry never understood why though because Niall's voice was beautiful - he'd been forced into singing and playing his guitar at their school Leaver's Prom when their own school band were taking a break and the whole room was blown away whilst Niall just blushed like mad and mumbled a 'thank you' as he stumbled down the stage steps straight into his boyfriend's arms.

  
They'd both worked hard to get where they wanted to be, Niall had gotten a place at all of the universities he'd applied for, eventually settling for his favourite, West of London University (he liked that one best not only because the course seemed the best but the place felt nice and plus he could stay in London with his family, he never was one to fly too far from his nest), whilst Harry took a year out to get a job and get some money together before he'd set out in search of someone to help him become a star.

  
They were happy together; Harry working hard and Niall studying all week but they always made time for each on weekends.  
On their 3 year anniversary, Harry surprised Niall with a trip to New York,  
"Oh my god, Harry, I-how?"

  
"I saved up from my job. I wanted to treat you Niall and you've been working so hard with uni, you deserve a break"

  
"Oh Harry I can't believe you, I love you so much" Niall gushed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and buried his head into the fabric of Harry's soft jumper.

  
"I love you too, baby" Harry replied, rubbing the blonde's back and kissing his head.

  
And so they went to New York and had the best time (and if they made love for the first time in a luxury hotel room right in the heart of the Big Apple, well, their parents never had to know)

  
Eventually the couple made their way back to civilisation and after singing one day while he was cleaning up, Harry was spotted by a talent scout who worked at Sony Records and soon enough he was told that they were currently on the look out for a forth member to a boyband they were wanting to create and asked whether he'd like to be that fourth member. Of course Harry agreed. So soon, One Direction was formed and Niall was over the moon with his boyfriend. Of course he knew that Harry would be spending less time with him now but it was to carry out his dream and so Niall was ok with that.

  
One Direction had been together for 2 years now and were currently touring in America, New York, right now to be exact. It was currently 3pm and Harry was Skyping his boyfriend back in London,  
_"Hey Harry!"_

"Hey baby, you ok?"

 

_"Yeah I'm good thanks, what 'bout you?"_

 

"I'm great babe. How's uni?"

  
_"Yeah it's ok. Just a bit stressful at the minute with it being final year and stuff"_ Niall sighed, Harry could see how tired he was.

  
"Take it easy though, yeah babe? Don't go getting yourself sick"

  
_"Yes Mum, I promise"_ Niall sassed, rolling his eyes

  
"Oi, I'm just looking out for you, you doughnut!"

  
Niall stuck his tongue out as a reply.

  
"So I wrote a new song today and I was wondering whether you would listen to it?" Harry asked nervously

  
_"Of course babe. I love hearing your songs."_

  
"Great ok well um, I've been practicing everything you've taught me on the guitar too so I'll play the tune too, yeah?"

  
Niall nodded, smiling as he watched his curly haired lover grab the black guitar behind him, tripping over the chair leg on the way back making Niall giggle and Harry send him a playful glare.

  
"Ok so it's kinda rough but, here goes"

Harry Said before he started playing the opening chords that were a little sloppy at first but eventually settled when he got comfortable and begun to sing,

  
"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only thing that I know. When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes, but it's the only thing that makes us feel alive"

  
Niall listened with a dreamy smile on his face as memories of their past came into his mind,

  
_"Harry i'm scared" Niall whimpered_

_  
"I know babe, I am too but it's gonna be ok yeah? We'll do this together. Me and you, you and me, us. Ok?" Harry replied, rubbing his fingers over Niall's knuckles_

_  
Taking a deep breath Niall nodded as they made their way into Maura's living room where both their parents were waiting per the boy's request_

_  
"We um, we have something to tell you" Harry spoke_

_  
"Well for a while now, me and Harry, um, we uh" Niall stumbled_

_  
Taking the lead, Harry squeezed his hand and brought them up to the shocked faces of their parents, "we're together"_

_  
"B-boyfriends?" Anne asked. Their parents had no idea the boys were even gay._

_  
"Yes, boyfriends. I love Niall"_

_  
"And I love Harry"_

  
"We keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken and times are forever frozen still."

  
_"Harry I'm cold" Niall whined_

_  
Harry laughed, pulling Niall closer to him as they walked the streets of New York at night_

_  
"Remind me why I agreed to go sight seeing with you at night time again?"_

_  
"Because seeing New York at night is completely different than the day - it's more romantic and everything's lit up and amazing. plus, you love me"_

_  
"Hmmm, ok I suppose I do love you" Niall teased "and I guess it is pretty amazing, even if it is freezing"_

_  
"Aw you big baby it's not that cold! Come here" he said as he tugged his jacket so that it covered the little blonde's body as well as his._

_  
"We should take a photo" Niall said as they were almost at Times Square_

_  
"You mean of the scenery or a cutesy couple tourist one?"_

__  
"Cutesy couple tourist one" he grinned  
Harry nodded and pulled Niall to the front of him, making him squeal as he reached in his pocket for his phone. 

_When Niall pulled up the camera he made sure they were both in before saying 'cheese!'. They both looked at it and knew it was one they'd cherish forever. The lights from Times Square were hitting them just right, Harry's head was snuggled in Niall's neck and Niall had the biggest grin on his face. It was perfect._

  
"So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer till our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home.  
Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul, and is the only thing that I know. I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die"

  
_"I didn't raise a gay son"_

_  
"Da!"_

_  
"No Niall. If you're going through some sort of phase, snap out of it."_

_  
"It's not a phase dad! I love Harry"_

_  
"Love!? Please boy, you don't even know what love is, you're still just a child"_

_  
"I know what love is! I knew what it was the minute I laid eyes on Harry"_

_  
The room fell silent, no one wanting to interrupt the feud between father and son._

_  
"Well then, if you're in love with Harry, then I don't want to see you"_

_  
"Da!"_

_  
"Bobby!"_

_  
"For Christ's sake, Bobby don't be so cruel!" Maura chastised_

_  
"No Maura, we didn't raise him to be in love with boys"_

_  
"We raised him to be happy and he is, can't you see that!?"_

_  
Bobby just stared hard at Niall as the blonde shrunk into the protective hold of his boyfriend, Harry knowing how close minded Mr Horan could be, Bobby not liking the closeness one bit. "Well, what's it to be? Either you give up this stupid charade with that boy," Bobby sneered, "or you are no longer my son"_

_  
"Don't talk about our son that way Bobby" Anne interjected becoming protective over how Bobby kept referring to Harry._

_  
Niall just stared back at his father, shaking with frustration and hurt, but eventually let out a small mumble that everyone in the quiet room heard, "I choose Harry"_

_  
Bobby glared at his son before standing up and leaving his ex-wife's home, leaving the rest in shock and Niall to collapse into sobs against Harry's chest._

_  
"Hey baby it's ok, please stop crying, please" Harry pleaded, kissing Niall's temple and rubbing his back, looking over at the adults who were still in shock and concerned about Niall but let the couple have a few minutes, Maura on the edge of her seat just wanting to cuddle her baby._

_  
"He hates me, he's gone, I knew he wouldn't like it but I didn't think he'd do that!" Niall wailed_

_  
"Hey listen to me Ni, you don't need to worry about him because he was too narrow minded and thought that he knew what would make his son happy, but he didn't and I'll tell you what, you're not the one missing out, he is. He's missing out on a wonderful son. Don't let him get you down babe, forget about him, just focus on the ones who haven't left, my parents, our friends, your mum, me. We all love you Ni and that's all you need."_

_  
Niall looked up at his boyfriend with glossy eyes knowing there were three sets of eyes behind them but didn't care as he lent up and pecked Harry's lips, "I love you"_

  
"We keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken and times are forever broken still.  
So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer till our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home.  
And if you hurt me, well that's ok baby only words bleed, inside these pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go, wait for me to come home"

  
_Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, "a break?"_

_  
Niall looked at him with sad eyes, playing with the ends of his sweater paws, "yeah Harry, I mean, you're gonna be a big star now and I'm gonna be stuck back here, I mean long distance relationships don't have the best track record"_

_  
"But Niall, babe, we haven't even tried it yet. We can make it work I promise you" Harry was desperate, he didn't wanna lose his love._

_  
"Everyone says that at the start but then eventually the contact gets less and less until they end up as strangers"_

_  
"That won't happen to us. I'll make sure of it! I'll make sure we work even if I'm thousands of miles apart from you."_

_  
That sent a pang of sadness through Niall's heart, imagining how far away his boyfriend could be. "I want us to work Harry, I really do but I'm-I'm scared" he admitted_

_  
"Of what?"_

_  
"Of you going off and having the time of your life while I'm still at home working towards mine, while you go off and get pictured with all the latest celebs and have rumours spread about you with them, o-of, of losing you" Niall whispered the last part_

_  
Harry stepped forward taking Niall's beautiful face into his palms making him look Harry straight in the eyes, "Niall, you love me right?"_

_  
"Of course"_

_  
"And I love you. And that's all we need. we can make this work, I promise you"_

_  
Niall thought for a minute before speaking up, "pinky promise?"_

_  
Harry laughed adoringly at his boyfriend, "pinky promise"_

  
"Oh you can fit me, inside the necklace you got when you were 16, next to your heartbeat where I should be, keep it deep within your soul"

  
_"Happy birthday baby" Harry said, kissing his lover's cheek,_

_  
"Oh Harry it's beautiful, thank you" Niall gushed kissing Harry's cheek in return._

_  
Harry took the little locket from Niall's pale fingers and proceeded to place it around Niall's freckled neck._

_  
"It's empty at the minute but I thought that maybe eventually you could put a really special picture of your choice in there, you know?"_

_  
Niall just smiled and nodded leaning up once again to kiss Harry. "I will, one day"_

  
Niall's eyes got glossy at that memory as he sat and twirled the locket in between his fingers - the locket now containing the picture they took together in New York.

  
"And if you hurt me, well that's ok baby, only words bleed, inside these pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go.

  
When I'm away,"

  
_Harry and Niall stood in silence facing each other, both admiring the beauty of one other as the beaming lights all around them hit their faces just right, hands held securely together,_

  
"I will remember how you kissed me,"

  
T _hey both lent into each other, their lips connecting with such passion but such softness_

  
"Under the lamppost back on sixth street,"

  
_Every ounce of love they felt for each was poured into the kiss that they shared, everything else happening around them blocked out_

  
"Hearing you whisper through the phone,"

  
_"I miss you so much Harry"_

_  
"I miss you too baby"_

  
"Wait for me to come home"

  
Niall stared at the screen as Harry finished the song, a look of nervousness and tear marks etched on his face - clearly Harry thought of the same memories as Niall did when writing the song.

  
"So what do you think?" He asked, wiping away the tears, Niall not even bothering to dry his tears as he answered,

  
"I love it"

**Author's Note:**

> The selfie i based their memory on is on the version of this in my oneshots book on my Wattpad account - liamscraic - if you wanted to see what i was trying to describe ha
> 
> kudos/comment/subscribe/share x


End file.
